


Their Story Lives

by lightmyway



Series: What Comes Next? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Fix-It, Jensen and Misha Friendship, M/M, New Beginnings, Post-Canon Fix-It, Season/Series 15, episode 18, episode 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightmyway/pseuds/lightmyway
Summary: After seeing some of the PR and hearing Misha say his final scene was the one in episode 18, I could not get the idea out of my head that he wasn't precisely lying.  I thought there was an alternate explanation that would also explain why Jensen kept mentioning movies or spin-offs.  Before the finale I posted this fic, but after it aired I went back and rewrote it because it needed to include the frustration the ending created.So, here is the first installment of how Dean and Cas's story lives on beyond Supernatural.  It starts with Misha and Jensen getting pitched an idea.  And out of that begins a new series not bound by the constraints of network TV.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: What Comes Next? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019854
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Their Story Lives

**Author's Note:**

> It is a fix-it. Even though it acknowledges that 'ending' we saw, it veers hard-left and takes Dean and Cas in a whole new direction. I'm planning for it to be a six-part series.

Filming was underway when Berens pulled Jensen aside. The serious nature of his expression made Jensen’s heart beat faster, nerves getting the better of him. He had no idea what could be so concerning to Robert. Jensen was grudgingly on board for the finale after consulting with the creator of the show. When he entered the room, Misha was seated on the edge of a chair, looking apprehensive. Jensen assumed Misha was as in the dark as he was, but when Robert started talking, he realized Misha knew where the conversation was going. 

A partial script was placed in front of Jensen. The words leapt off the page and straight into his heart. He could feel the power in them and wondered why the other two seemed so out of sorts. Misha was literally chewing on his lip. The tentative way he asked what he thought made Jensen realize they weren’t sure of his reaction. It irked him for a moment, but he let several other emotions wash over him. Misha did not know the ending of the show. He did not know what was coming. 

“This is amazing. It’s a perfect way for Cas to say goodbye. It’s what you’ve always wanted for him Mish.”

“It is, but I wasn’t sure…”

“I’m in,” said Jensen reaching out to place his hand on Misha’s shoulder.

“Good,” interjected Robert, “But that’s not all, I got a call from the creative director at HBO. He wants to talk to both of you. This is all a little irregular, but since we are all under the same umbrella I guess it works.”

Jensen flipped his gaze back to the writer. “Okay, but what exactly is this about?”

“To be honest, I don’t know for sure. But if you’re willing, he’s waiting for your call.”

“Right now,” asked Misha.

“Yes.”

Looking first at Misha and then back at Robert, Jensen said, “Might as well get him on the line, then.” 

The call connected and John Wilhelmy, the creative director himself, answered. Robert made a quick exit and then John began, “Jared is ready to move on. He already has his next project squared away. But, Jensen, from some of the interviews you’ve given, I get the feeling you aren’t done with Dean Winchester..”

Nodding Jensen agreed, “I won’t ever be done with him.”

“And that’s why I’m proposing a limited series which would follow on the heels of the finale. Warner Media has already green lit it, so it’s up to you two.”

Jensen, knowing his reservations about the final, was leaning toward yes, but he turned to look at Misha. They regarded each other; silent communication shared as it so often was between them. There was a hesitance in Misha’s eyes, so Jensen took it upon himself to respond. “I assume you have a concept in mind.”

“We do and we’ve pitched the idea to several writers. Right now, it looks like we’d shoot for a five-part series. Each episode probably in the range of an hour and a half.”

The shift of the chair beside him made Jensen flick his eyes to Misha. He seemed more intrigued, and Jensen was not surprised. Both of them had felt constrained by the network’s requirements and having a chance to explore their characters without those constraints was a wish come true. Jensen knew his answer but he held back, waiting for Misha. If they were doing this, they would be in it together from the start. Equal pay, equal billing. 

“We should do it,” Misha said, grinning at Jensen.

“Yeah, we should.”

“Great, since it is a limited series, we have flexibility, so if either of you find other projects, we will work around them.”

Leaning forward in his chair, Jensen said, “I want some creative control, and I’m guessing you do to Mish.” Misha nodded. 

“We figured you’d both probably want to direct an episode.”

It was part of what he wanted but not all, so Jensen said, “Yeah, but I think it goes further than that. I want input on scripts, not just my dialogue. I don’t want to step on the writer’s toes, but I want to have some say in the direction we’re going.”

The discussion continued. To their surprise the first shots of the new show would be filmed the final day of shooting on Supernatural and the promotional video would start airing only a few weeks later. It was at that moment in the conversation that Jensen asked to speak with John alone. Since Misha was not allowed to know the way Supernatural ended, he could not be in the room for Jensen’s next request. After Misha stepped out, he immediately said, “I assume you at least know something about how the show ends.” John agreed, so Jensen continued, “However, we do this, I don’t want to start the new show with the premise Dean died in some random monster hunt and goes to heaven to find his peace. The speech he gave Cas to make him rebel all the way back in season four negates that as his so-called perfect ending. We need to honor his character growth, not shove it aside.” 

“That’s the reason we are pitching this idea. His story is incomplete and so is Cas’s.”

“Good.”

The PR was difficult in the weeks leading up to the finale. Jensen could sense Misha’s guilt over the conflicting messages about his final scene on Supernatural and his presence in the finale. He tried to assure him that technically none of it was exactly a lie since he had actually shot another scene on the set of Supernatural and it would air after the finale. Misha scoffed at the loose interpretation and he commiserated with the fan’s fears. In his heart, Jensen felt much the same. Skirting around Dean and Cas’s relationship was getting more and more difficult. He just hoped the outcome would alleviate any hard feelings the fans had over the obfuscation. 

Staring at his phone and reading his texts from Misha, he wanted to reach out to the fans. Assure them Cas would be back. Biting back the itch, he continued his conversation with Misha. Reliving the day they filmed Cas’s confession. The heartbreak and tears. The pain and sense of loss, but also the joy in witnessing Cas speak his truth. To know that in a couple weeks the fans would learn the story would continue was what finally stilled his mind. He said goodnight to Misha and shut off his phone for the night, needing to decompress after the emotional memories. 

Two weeks later, he sat on his couch, alone, waiting for the episode to air. He needed to see and hear the final cut. And as anticipated he was disappointed in the message the ending sent, but he was angry at the final cut. As angry as he had been when he realized what had ended up on the cutting room floor for episode 18. The only saving grace came when the promotional video started airing for the new show and Misha sent him fan reactions. They had a chance to do it right and when they sent him the edited version of the scene they had filmed, he knew they were on the right track.

_The Impala drove off the bridge, Sam standing in the distance, watching Dean leave with a smile on both their faces. Determined and eager Dean drove at breakneck speed, ignoring the pain in his chest and the ever-present itch from the bandages and stitches. The need to find Cas and see Cas was overwhelming him. Failure was not an option. It never was when it came to Cas. Once he reached the bunker, he did the spell Sam had provided. Rowena appeared before him and before he could speak, she said, “We’ll get him back.”_

_Dean nodded. “What do we need to do?”_

_“Have you told him?” she asked in the scolding voice of a mother._

_“No.”_

_“Well what are you waiting for?”_

_Dean froze. It was a question he had asked himself. One he struggled to answer. Hedging, he said, “I want to do it in person.”_

_Rowena shook her and huffed in frustration. “Boys and their foolishness. Your angel deserves to know. He should not be in that awful place reliving his greatest regrets without knowing they were worth it. Tell him.” With an intense look, she pointed in the direction of the bedrooms, practically daring him to challenge her. He did not._

_Dean walked off and made for his bedroom. As soon as he dropped onto the bed, he started praying. “Cas, buddy, no that’s not…Cas, I hope you can hear me. I miss you so damn much and there are so many things I wanted to say to you. So many things I’ve kept buried inside. I’m sorry I froze when you said goodbye. I’m so sorry for letting you go without telling you. You deserve better. You have always deserved better. I wanted to tell you in purgatory. I tried, but…I let it go and I kept putting it off. I want you to know I’m coming for you. I need you to know I will never give up. I will not leave you in that place because I need you. Because I love you, too, Cas. Please hold on. Please don’t give up. I’m coming.” As he finished a light flashed and he heard what sounded like a car backfire. On the tail end he heard. “I’ll wait here then.”_

_The familiar phrase brought tears to his eyes and hope radiated across his chest. The image of Cas standing in a barren land of black appeared before him. “Hello, Dean.” He stared at the image. “I’ll get you out. I promise.”_

_When the image vanished he ran from the room, almost barreling into Rowena. “Ah…I see you finally grew a pair and told him. Now our job is much easier.”_

_The shot faded into a sea of blackness, broken only be a flicker of tan. As the music faded, an image appeared. Wings and fire hovering over an old farmhouse._

Jensen sat quiet and still, waiting. His phone dinged just as the final clip started. 

_“Cas,” Dean breathed as he reached his hand out and grabbed a shoulder, turning the person around to face him. His angel looked into his eyes. “Hello, Dean.” Dean dropped his head, resting their foreheads together. “Missed you.”_

_“And I you,” said Cas._

_“Cas, please, let me,” whispered Dean._

_“Anything. Always.”_

_Dean closed the small gap between them and sighed as he pressed their lips together._

Looking down, Jensen saw Misha’s text. **We did it.**

And all Jensen could think was, _Yes, we did_. 


End file.
